


The End

by pancake5882



Series: Notsogreatfanfic's Minecraft Youtube fics [2]
Category: Team Crafted
Genre: End of the World, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake5882/pseuds/pancake5882
Summary: Sky and Deadlox live their last days as Minecraftia crumbles back into the void.Originally posted in 2013.This story is about Adam and Ty's Youtube personas, not the Youtubers themselves.





	The End

Minecraftia, the techs had predicted, would exist for another millennium at least. World corruption, dangerous blight though it was, spread slowly. The world would easily outlast all its current inhabitants. Worry about the environment was, although nice, basically pointless. Modding might make corruption spread faster, but only marginally. The Minecraftians could live in comfort, without fear for what might happen to the world they called home.  
The techs were wrong.  
Spawn City was the first area to be hit. The lag spikes struck suddenly, causing widespread panic. Lighting began to fail. Redstone malfunctioned. TNT went off without warning. Minecrafters lost the ability to respawn as their mind data glitched out of existence.  
Only pure, stupid, despicable luck had saved Sky and Deadlox from the corruption; they’d been outside the city at the time, on a happy survival expedition. Then the call had come.  
“What’s up, Jason?” Sky had said cheerfully to his phone.  
“Sky, the city’s glitching badly. I don’t think we’re gonna make it. Promise me you and Ty will stay away. Please.”  
The butter warrior looked puzzled. “Jason?”  
“Run. Just run. Please, Sky, just,” his voice shook, “Do this for me. Stay—-” The line went dead.  
The two headed toward Spawn City, hoping to see what was going on. Their friend’s voice had been raw with terror, but neither really believed that anyone was in real danger. Glitches happen. They get fixed. Life goes on.  
Their skepticism was crushed in one horrific moment as they set eyes on their lifelong home.  
It was gone. Only a massive empty space stretching to the Void remained.

~~~

They had run, struggling to avoid the ever-increasing stretches of error-ridden terrain. During the day they would struggle to find food not poisoned by the corruption; during the night they held each other tightly and did their best to ease each others’ grief and fear.  
On the eighty-third day of the corruption, Sky’s right hand began to ache. He pulled off his glove, and swore, seeing the way the tips of his fingers stuttered in and out of existence.  
Deadlox turned to see what was wrong. He spotted the problem instantly, and went pale. “Adam, you’re…?”  
“Corrupted. You’ll have to leave me, Ty, I don’t want to infect you.”

~~~

Deadlox didn’t abandon Sky. Instead, he did everything he could for his partner, which was difficult since Sky refused to allow even the smallest amount of physical contact for fear of infecting him. He built a shelter and a bed, set up a furnace to heat the place, brought Sky food, and tried to act brave. Losing the man he loved might be terrible, but it would be even worse if he didn’t do everything he could to make that man’s last days as comfortable as possible.  
Sky’s memory grew ever weaker. Deadlox silently thanked Notch that the recent memories were the first to go; at least this way Sky could believe the world was still whole and happy. The enthusiasm in Sky’s voice when he told Deadlox about a bow spleef game that had, in reality, happened seven months ago, was both painful and a relief. A relief because Sky was happy again, and painful because Deadlox could never completely forget that everything Sky spoke about was long gone.

~~~

Then one day Sky ceased to exist, sparking out of the universe in a burst of darkness and static. And, as if the whole of the ruined world mourned with Deadlox, the corruption raced outward, tearing through earth and heavens alike so that the holes in reality burned anyone who lived to look upon them. Finally it completed its cruel task.  
Minecraftia was no more.


End file.
